One Call Away
by VT233
Summary: Serena's daughter was watching her being abused by her father and she decided to help. DanxSerena fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I was just sitting and I got this idea so I thought i should write it. It's a small chapter I know but I would like to know if you would like me to continue.**

"Mom who's that?" asked 12 years old Amy Baisen holding a picture with some guy with a gold vest holding her mother as they were laughing.

"It's some old friend. Where did you find it?" replied Serena startled.

"I was cleaning the basement as you asked me to and I found a box full with paper cut snowflakes, this picture, and tons of other stuff."

"Uhh … yeah I'll just throw it away later. So are you done with the basement?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Mom you looked so happy in this picture. I've never seen you this happy why are you still living with him? You know he treats you like shit."

"Amy watch your language. He's your father and I have to stay with him plus he treats me well." Serena was praying to god Amy would drop the subject. Amy never liked her father and always told her mother to leave the house but little did Amy know that Carter would take her away from her and Serena would rather beaten to death than taken away from her daughter.

"Yeah mom, than explain to me why do you always wear long sleeves if he doesn't hit you? Why do I hear you cry yourself to sleep if he's treating you well. Mom come on you know we should leave this monster and live on our own. Maybe you could call that old friend of yours he looks that he loves you."

"Loved me. Yes he did love me so much but it didn't work out so drop the subject please and stop saying bad things about your father."

Amy decided to let it go and returned back to the basement. Just as she was putting the picture she found a letter that was sent two years ago from a guy named Dallas Hart she figured it must be the boy because it was in the same box. Although Amy wasn't a curious girl, she needed to read the letter. It wasn't dated this long and her mother's color changed when she showed her the picture so she opened it and started reading.

" _Dear Serena,_

 _I can't see you, call you or send you a message so I figured a letter is my only option. I know that it says Dallas Hart but it's me Dan I changed my name to prevent you from getting in trouble. This is going to be my last try to help you, Saturday morning I will be waiting for you under the Brooklyn bridge we can go somewhere far away and no one will find us there. Serena please you shouldn't be leaving with him I promise you we will figure what to do with Amy later but staying with him until you're constantly abused is not a way to protect your daughter. If you could just help me out and tell me what he has on you we can figure something out and I could free you from your misery. Remember I will be waiting for you I really hope you could come and if you don't I wish you all the best with your life and my number's on the back if you ever change your mind._

 _Love always,_

 _Dan."_

Amy kept reading the same letter again and again, her mother was still with her father because of her. She was always curious to know why her mother put up with her dad, she was sure she didn't love him so it was something else. She didn't know until now that her mother was getting beaten up, yelled at and treated like a slave because of her. Her father must have warned her he would take her away from her if she left him and that's what's preventing her to leave.

NO! She couldn't let this happen. Amy loved her mother to pieces, she couldn't watch her putting herself in pain just for her she was crying so hard and didn't know who to ask for help. Just then she remembered that Dan's number was on the back of the paper, she dialed it and a man answered.

"Hello"

"Hello" he repeated since he didn't hear any voice. "Who is it?" still nothing."Serena is that you?"

Just than Amy decided to talk, this person clearly still cared about her mother if he asked for her.

"No, actually I'm Amy her daughter. You're Dan right?" she asked

"Amy… yeah I'm Dan. What's wrong honey is your mother okay?"

"She is… but she's not and I really need your help."

 **Please review if you think I should continue this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little brains**

She had her father's eyes, her mother's blond hair and definitely her mother's fashion style. The minute Amy stepped in the café, Dan knew it was her he would've known her even if they didn't agree to meet there, she was a carbon copy of Serena. After the call he got from Amy, he knew something must be wrong for the little girl to ask to meet him so Dan agreed to wait for her in a little café outside her school and she told her mother she would be studying at her friend's home. Amy stepped in the café looking for Dan and then she saw the man in the picture, with a more defined jaw and a longer hair she saw him standing up so she headed towards him.

"Hey Amy how are you doing?" he asked smiling slightly.

"I'm doing fine. Listen before I start talking I have to ask you. do you still love her as much as she loves you?" she certainly had her mother's personality cutting deep with the subject not caring if she only met him.

"Amy honey, you mother loves you dad and they have you" Dan was shocked by this little girl's attitude he knew she was going to ask him questions about their past but he didn't know she was going to be this forward.

"Okay so you probably think I'm just a little girl that found your number and saw my mommy crying so I decided to call you. well no, I may only be twelve years old but I understand more than you think. I grew up seeing my mom getting hurt and I couldn't do anything about it, I sat there watching her take all the physical and mental abuses and I still couldn't do anything about it. But to figure out she was only taking what's she's taking to stay with me, that I can't ignore and I decided to find a way and fix it. " she finally took a breath before carrying on. " and as for loving my father, she never did, I don't know what happened with you two but I know that she still loves you because the minute I showed her your picture her eyes lit up like a kid who just got his Christmas present so do you or do you not still love her?"

Dan was speechless he couldn't form words in his mouth he nodded his head approving that he still loved her and sat to talk with the girl and tell her all of the things he knew.

"Your mom and I used to date, we were so in love but problems were always facing us I know that Serena must have mentioned that you have a grandma named Lily, so your grandma and my father used to date and ended up getting married which was really disturbing for me and you mother and to add to it all, we discovered that we share a brother which only made things worse we were so young and there were so many problems so we decided to wait until the time comes and we were both ready to start our journey together only making sure to stay friends. I'm pretty sure I never stopped loving her even when we were apart and I dated other girls but it wasn't our moment. Things were going great until one night

 **Flashback:**

 _Dan was sitting at his loft reading a book when a constant knocking on the door startled him, he went and opened the door to find Serena shaking and crying she entered the house and closed the door behind her kneeling in front of Dan and begging him to help her._

" _Please Dan please I need you please don't leave me." She said as she held to his foot like she was holding to life._

" _shh… Serena it's okay I'm right here I'm not leaving you calm down." Dan kneeled so he was at her level and hugged her stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. He knew better than to ask what was going on so he decided he would wait for her until she was ready to talk so instead he put a hand behind her neck and another one down her knee and lifted her up carrying her to his bed. He put her down the bed and installed himself next to her as she drowned herself on his chest her sobbing turning to soft tears she didn't say a word and she dozed off to sleep. Dan made sure she was sleeping and went into a deep sleep too assuring himself she was safe and that he would know the whole story the next day._

 _Dan's eyes fluttered open looking right for the figure that was sleeping next to him only to find her side of the bed empty and a note was left there._

" _I'm sorry for everything I did and will do, you should know that none of the things that are about to happen are based on my own decision but there's nothing else I can do. Thank you for letting me crash in I really needed to see you one last time and I will always love you."_

"And two weeks later I found out that she was married to Carter and not a month after that she was pregnant with you. I tried to contact her several times but she asked me to stop and that I was causing her more trouble"

"Wow… so I'm guessing she was forced into this marriage for a reason we have yet to find out." Amy was shocked by how many things happened to her mother and how she sacrificed everything for her even the love of her life but she decided she was going to do whatever it takes to help her mom live the rest of her life peacefully.

"Yes that's all I know, Amy I know that you may think that this is your fault, but it's not your mother would do anything to protect you and she is the happiest when she's with you even if she's hurting. So please don't do anything stupid, if you need a plan I can help you but none of which should involve you separating from her even for the shortest time. I know how much you mean to her and I would never agree on anything that would hurt her."

"I know, I know. We'll find a way together I really want to be out from this house with my mother and find somewhere where we're both safe. I really like you Dan thank you for helping me and my mom and who knows maybe when everything works out you two could finally be together after all the problems." Amy was dreaming of living in a home with Dan since the minute she heard his voice, he had something that she never saw in her father's eyes or heard in his voice. He was loving and caring and he instantly agreed to help her even though he didn't know her and that was a father she would've liked growing up with. After they agreed to meet some other time and try to find everything related to why Serena was forced into this marriage Amy left the café and headed back to her home only to find her mother sitting on the floor with the box that contained hers and Dan's stuff and crying silently.

"Mom what's wrong? Did something happen? What did your husband do this time?" Amy would always call Carter _your husband_ when he did something bad, she didn't like calling him dad or father but she had to.

"No no honey I'm okay I was just getting this box to throw it away and I fell. I'll throw it away some other time it doesn't matter." She said as she stood up carefully pretending to be in physical pain when the truth is she's emotionally in pain over the lost of the love of her life.

"Oh it's okay mom I will throw it away for you no problem" she said as she detached the box from her mother's hand smirking at the look on her face when she took the box away from her.

"No don't." Amy raised her eyebrows in confusion "I mean I will throw it myself I think my leg is all better now."

"Mom why don't you give him a call? I have a feeling he misses you as much as you do."

"What? No Amy I love your father and and no one else okay? I don't even remember this boy's name for god's sake just give me the box I will throw it away myself." Amy was still holding the box tight waiting for her mom to finally admit that she misses him. She needed to hear it from her in order to know her plan of getting them back together after leaving Carter would work.

"Fine Amy I miss him okay? But I haven't talked to him in a very long time and I won't talk to him because your father will definitely mind and I will get in trouble now could you please give me back the box so I can reput it in the basement?" Amy gave in and returned the box in her mother's arms happy to see they both still had feelings for each other.

 **Review if you like it. More coming soon (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews. Special thanks to Kayla and Lia :)**

"Amy meet the world's best scheming person B lair Waldorf" Dan and Amy had been meeting regularly trying to put one and one together in order to find a way to save Serena from her awful life, until Dan decided to use the big guns and ask the queen of scheming for help. Blair had no idea what was going on, Serena left her just like she left everybody else and she hadn't heard from her for years. At first, she tried calling and texting her but later on gave up for getting no reply whatsoever, Blair thought her best friend had given up on her like before she had no idea Serena's choice of ignoring her calls was an order rather than an opinion.

"Blair that's Amy, she's the daughter of "

"Serena" Blair cut him off, he didn't have to tell her who it was she looked just like her mother " Oh my god she's like her when she was her age. Dan what's going on and why is Serena's daughter with you?"

"Blair Amy and I are going to explain everything to you and we need help regarding Serena, can we come in?"

Amy and Dan sat and told Blair everything, from the abuse of Serena to Amy finding Dan's number and asking for his help. Blair had tears running down her face imagining the girl that used to shine getting beaten up, picturing the blond haired girl being abused. How could she be so stupid and think that she left her when she was having an awful time? Why didn't she think that Serena may be in danger instead of judging her of being an awful friend? Blair stood up and took Amy in her hands kissing her repeatedly promising her she'll save her mother as soon as possible and giving her the wish to live a peaceful life just with her mother. As soon as Blair got hold of herself she decided it was time to work, she called Chuck and asked him to come home. Chuck and Blair have been married for 8 years now and they have a six and three years old sons. Chuck had been told the whole story and he made some calls regarding what may Carter be threatening Serena with. Chuck and Blair promised Amy they would call her as soon as they knew anything and they assured her that in a less than a month she would be freed from all her miseries. Dan and Amy left the Bass' house and were walking on the street when Amy mentioned she should buy Serena a mother's day gift since it's coming soon just then Dan had an idea, they headed to Tiffany's and Dan bought a snowflake silver necklace and told Amy that her mother would love it as a gift. Dan then bought a flower gold necklace and got it wrapped up.

"What is it with you and snowflakes anyway?" she asked curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom is keeping hundreds of paper cut snowflakes in the box reserved to you so it must be something meaningful to both of you."

"You know I always wanted it to snow on Christmas and I told Serena that and she made sure I got snow as a Christmas present. She cut those papers and sprinted them in a room and then she used a video of a snowing place and streamed it all over the walls. And later on that night it actually began to snow, you know I'm 30 years old now, and this is still the best night of my life."

"Oh my god I can't believe my mom was cheesy and sappy, she sure did love you."

"Yeah yeah she did, and I do too. I mean I did too" he corrected fast hoping Amy didn't hear his confession." Anyway you can not tell her that the necklace is from me, make up a story but don't tell her I was the one who bought it."

"Yeah okay sure I think I should go or my mom is going to start and feel suspicious. Bye Dan."

"Hey before you go, I got this for you" he said as he passed her the flower necklace he bought.

"Oh my god Dan. I can't believe you did this thank you so much you know you are the father I always wished I have and I'm glad I called you that day."

Dan and Amy hugged for a brief moment and she continued walking until she got to her place.

"What part of don't add salt to the food don't you understand? Is it fucking hard to stop putting salt? If I had known you were that stupid I wouldn't have married you" screamed Carter slamming his hands on the kitchen table after he tasted the first bite of the lasagna.

" _Home sweet home"_ muttered Amy as she entered the house to find her so called father treating her mother like a maid.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten I was talking on the phone when I added salt without noticing." Serena was shaking like a kid. She knew what was about to come. She was sure of what was about to come. _Okay Serena there's a pan on the stove that's one, two steps. Yeah two steps and you can get it, he's wasted so you can probably hit him in the head until he loses conscience and run for your life. He'll be knocked up for at least two hours which will give you time to pack your things and be gone for good. Come on Serena._ Serena would always try and plan escapes in her head only to get interrupted by Amy's picture and she would take every cruel thing coming towards her.

Not 10 minutes later, Amy rushed out to the kitchen kneeling beside her mother and holding her in her hands stroking her hair and trying to take some of her pain away.

"Oh mom, let's leave him. Please mom I hate to see him do this to you we can both escape and he will not find us even if he tried to." Serena couldn't form words she just shook her head refusing Amy's plan.

 **Flashback:**

 _Serena was sleeping on her bed tired after a whole day of shopping with Blair when a knock on the door woke her up._

" _Come in" she said. And the face she saw was a face she would never forget. It was Eric, that looked like he has been crying for ages. His eyes were red, what once was a perfect hair was messed up and he was shaking like a leave. Out of all the disturbing things Serena had seen in her life, that was the worse. Her and Eric weren't just siblings, they were way more than that, Serena always felt like the need to protect him and give him the motherly and fatherly love that he's probably missing and seeing him this way made her heart break in more than once piece. She hurried to the door and hugged him tight only to realize that blood was dripping out of his wrists. Serena panicked she didn't know what to do. They told her he was better why did he do this again? She ran to the bathroom and brought a wet cloth and began cleaning his cut after he sat on the bed. The big sister thought it would be best if she waited for her brother to start speaking himself without rushing him but time was passing and Eric wasn't saying a thing so she decided to break the silence._

" _Eric" she said hesitating afraid to say something that'll upset him more._

" _Eric why did you do that? What's wrong you can tell me anything you know?"_

" _Serena, I want to go back to the ostroff center, it's the only place I would be safe in. I did something stupid and nothing but this center could help me hide. Please call mom and tell her I hurt myself again."_

" _No Eric, tell me what did you do and we can fix it together. There's noway I'm going to let you go back there if you did this on purpose and not because you needed to do it. You're going to ruin your future just tell me and I promise I will fix it no matter what it is." She said holding his face with her hands and stroking his cheeks. Eric took a deep breath and began talking._

" _The guys at our school found out I'm gay, and they've been bugging me about it ever since. It's everywhere and it's driving me insane, I couldn't take it anymore, everywhere I'm walking I hear whispers, I get boys nudes in my locker every morning, whenever I'm holding books someone "accidently" drops them on the floor. And it was all getting too much to handle until yesterday, I was coming back home when this boy Brad was following me all the way from school and saying hurtful things. I was suffocating. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't mean." Eric couldn't continue talking he was sobbing so hard and words couldn't be formed. He was shaking his head and crying so Serena held him tight and stroked his back with one hand while the other massaged his neck trying to soothe him._

"Humphrey you need to come over right now. And bring Amy with you we're going to work everything out today." Chuck called Dan after his PI found out everything about Serena and the reason she married carter and is taking up with everything he's doing. Dan called Amy and told her to ask her mother to sleep over her friend's house promising her it would be the last day she's living with agony and that Chuck got it all figured out.

 **I hope you like it. Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Chapter 4 is up:)**

"Okay so let me get this straight, Eric caused the death of Brad after pushing him on the road and Serena decided to hide that fact in order to protect her brother's future?" Dan asked shocked after hearing the whole story.

"Yes Humphrey pretty much. Two months before the accident Carter was involved in a big drug deal in Italy, the police found out about him and were following him to take him in. Italy has a weird affection towards families and they refused to let a kid that's under 6 years old be fatherless so the only way Carter could've been saved was by getting married and having a kid, that will prevent the police from taking him away from his so called family. I don't know why, but Serena must have gone to carter for help so he probably blackmailed her into marrying him and carrying his child." Explained chuck with his usual coldness, he couldn't say that he was surprised by the way Carter acted he knew him from the day he saw him.

"That son of a…"

"Hey hey easy there young ears involved" jumped Blair covering Amy's ears so that she couldn't hear Dan's talking bad about her father. Little did Blair know that Amy was raised listening to these kind of words coming from her father's mouth, she doesn't even know if Carter can form a sentence without using a bad word or if he could talk to her mother without trashing her.

"Humphrey my man, I know that you're frustrated about the whole thing but violence would get us nowhere, we need to find a way to bring my sister out of this monster's house. I suggest we start working until we find something that will help us" Dan knew Chuck was right and that he needed to save his anger for later but he just couldn't help it hearing the love of his life had lived this misery to protect her brother. _That is totally something that Serena would do, she had always cared about her loved ones more than she cared about herself that's how much loving she is._ Dan thought to his self.

Blair, Dan and Amy were all gathered in the Bass' penthouse thinking of a way to save Serena without any damage to her, her daughter or her brother. Nobody was talking, you could clearly hear the tapping of the keyboard of the laptop that Blair was using to search all the laws. Chuck was pacing in the bedroom making phone calls to every lawyer he knows asking them for help without getting Eric involved in the topic to protect him. As for Dan and Amy they were both laying on sofas opposite from each other and looking at the ceiling trying to figure something out.

"Chuck could you come for a minute?" shouted Blair thinking that she found something out.

"It says here if a marriage is proven to have happened with any member pushing the other it could easily be cancelled." She started talking when Chuck appeared in the living room.

"Uhh.. no it doesn't work because that way we would be obliged to point out that Carter was blackmailing Serena that he will tell about Eric and that means exposing Eric. We don't want that." They all nodded in agreement, they knew for sure that Serena would freak out if her brother was sent to prison after she had sacrificed so much to help him.

"Why don't we call uncle Eric and ask him for help? I mean he sure knows more than we do and we could really use his help." Said Amy, earning an approval from everyone there.

"Chuck! Long time no see." Said Eric through the phone locked behind the invisible glass and facing Chuck. After trying to get hold of Eric the four of them discovered that he had been in prison for 6 years so they decided to visit him at jail figure things out. Chuck volunteered to be the one to talk to him since he was his brother. They were all really shocked to find out that he was in jail. What could have Eric possibly done? This young innocent boy they knew killed someone back in the years and probably did something else to see him serving time behind the prison cells.

"I know my dearest brother, time drove us apart I had no idea you were in prison honestly."

"Yeah I know nobody knew I tried to cover it up as much as I can now tell me for what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Eric grew up so much his hair has darkened and he had muscles and a more defined shape, but if you look into his eyes you could still see the young boy that used to be up all night waiting for his sister to come home worrying about what she was taking and with whom, he was still the boy that was so vulnerable and sensitive and would take care of everyone.

"I'll start right from the start and I'll try to be fast to save us some time" Chuck began to explain everything to Eric telling him how Amy came to Dan for help and how they found out about what he did and the reason why Serena had to marry Carter so they decided to ask him for help.

"Chuck I'm going to be honest with you. I was a selfish ass, I was a kid and I was scared to death of what might happen to me. Trust me chuck not a day goes by without me remembering what I did to that kid who was bothering me I didn't know what gotten into me and I never intended to kill him for sure! After the whole thing and talking to Serena I wanted to hide and to save my future but I didn't know saving my future meant that my sister would lose hers. So as I grew up and became more mature and realized that Serena was going through so much to protect me I decided to turn myself in so that she could live the rest of her life peacefully." Eric took a deep breath to regain his composure, it was nice to say all of these things and get them off of his chest, he hadn't talked to anyone for the past six years except for the essential of course. The people in the jail didn't get him, he wasn't like them what he did was so long ago and it was a moment of god knows what. After staying silent for about a minute he continued

"I talked to Serena and told her that I'm going to turn myself in and that I'm sorry for everything that happened to her because of me but she didn't agree with me, she told me that she has to stay with Carter with me in or out of jail in order to protect Amy. So first it was me than it was her daughter, anyway I decided that I should do the right thing and turn myself in and handle the consequences of my actions. I have to serve five years for killing someone and two years for hiding it for so long. I only have a year and a half left here but I'm glad I did it."

"Oh Eric I can't believe you went through all of this I'm really sorry about everything I wish I was there to help you but I can assure you that Serena will be out of this beast's place in no time. We're working really hard to find something that could help us take her, and Amy out of this place. Dan and Blair say hi by the way."

"Tell them I say hi too. And please chuck do everything you can. Serena had nothing to do with the whole thing her only fault is having a big heart that helps everyone and she sacrificed her life for mine and her daughter's"

The quarto found themselves stuck in the place where they first started. Talking to Eric didn't help them find a way to help Serena but it did indeed help to know that telling Eric's story would be no problem after all since he was already in jail. After hours of searching Chuck decided that the best way to get Carter wasn't by the help of law, nor by putting him in prison but by upper east side's favorite gun _blackmailing._

 **I know it's a short chapter but I thought it would be better than nothing due to my lack of time. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

Carter was getting out of his building when a limo stopped in front of him causing him to stop in track. The windows went down, and inside was a face he hasn't seen in so long, Chuck Bass.

"Baizen, care for a ride?" said Chuck scanning Carter up and down as if he was a bug.

"Uhh… no thanks I'm good." Replied Carter as he kept walking. _What the hell does he want? I've been living just fine without him bugging me! Oh please let it be a coincidence that he was in the neighborhood and that he didn't come just to see me._

"Baizen, care for a ride?" he replied with a stern voice leaving no room for denial. Chuck had only gotten stronger with the years, the person that once scared people with his actions, now scared them with his voice. He was known for getting what he wanted no matter what and Carter was sure that there was no room for him to decline Chuck's offer so he got in the car.

"Okay, we'll get straight into business, I'm gonna talk, and I'm gonna say everything just once. Lucky for you, I just found out about you abusing my sister by a source that saw her face bruised. I had no idea you forced her into this marriage or else I would've acted sooner. You and I both know about your last deal with Josh Peterson and the amount of money that he needs from you, so it will go like this, Josh will be taken care of and you'll get 50 more grand in order for you to leave the country once and for all and not before signing Amy's custody for Serena."

"You really think I would sell my daughter and my wife for your money Bass? Go to hell! I wouldn't trade them for the money of the world. And I never could hurt my wife let alone abuse her so don't go and throw judgments at me. My wife, daughter and myself are living the best life out there and you can't take that away from me." Blurted out Carter, suddenly becoming nervous of Chuck's glances at him.

"So you want that the hard way then ha? I have no problem with that. I didn't want to use my power in this but you just made me do it. I have all your records with me, i know all about your drug deals and the little company you're managing with your sweet cousin. Don't you dare test me, your name is already at the airport so you can't travel anywhere without my consent. You may have escaped the Brazilian accident by marrying Serena but once I tell the authorities about you, you won't escape a thing baizen. I'll count to ten it's either you leave us alone or you rot in jail. My sister will be safe both ways for all I care."

"Just give me two days to pack all of my things and I will sign all the papers to Serena. But know that this isn't over, I will get back at you as soon as I can Bass." Chuck chuckled to himself, he knew once Carter was out of the country there is noway he could get back.

 **My plan has worked, he'll be out of here in three days.** Chuck sent a text message to everyone congratulating them that Serena and Amy will soon be safe without Carter in their life.

* * *

Amy and Serena were sitting on the couch watching TV with a smile plastered all over Amy's face knowing that they'll be safe in two days and they will finally be living a peaceful life without her father. Amy was already planning everything in her head, their new house, their gatherings with Blair, Chuck and Dan. And who knows maybe even Dan becoming her father. All of her thoughts were interrupted as soon as Carter entered the house and stormed until he arrived next to Serena.

"You bitch! You told your little friends about me eh? You wanted me to leave this country didn't you? well I will be leaving but not before attending your funeral you bitch." Carter was hitting her harder than ever, he didn't miss a spot in her body where he didn't touch her. Amy's presence didn't bother him he wanted to have his revenge and he wanted now. He pulled her by her hair and put her on the ground kicking her everywhere until she was bleeding. Carter wasn't about to stop, he had a target he wanted to kill Serena before escaping to another country.

Amy stood there shaking and yelling at him to leave her mother blaming herself for asking them for help. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't think straight but she managed to text Dan.

 **Carter is going to kill her! please help ASAP.**

She sent the message praying that Dan would get here before her mother was killed. Carter was still beating the life out of Serena without even thinking about it. Not ten minutes later, they heard the crashing of the door and Dan storming into the house with a bat. As soon as he saw Carter's leg on Serena's throat, he ran and pushed Carter back at the wall.

"Amy take care of your mother and call 911 and then Chuck fast" he shouted as he held Carter in place. He had his leg on his stomach and the bat down his throat preventing him from moving.

"How could you do this to her you criminal? You know that I could kill you right now! But I won't cause you're not worth it! You listen to me you animal if you ever touched her again, if you ever even looked at her again I would kill you even if It meant spending the rest of my life in jail. Nobody and I mean nobody will abuse her and get away with it after today. You're lucky as fuck for Chuck letting you escape this country instead of throwing you in jail." Dan shouted. He had never been this angry, it took all the strength he had to not let him go and run to be by Serena's side but he knew if he left him he would run away and maybe cause more harm to Serena. He vowed at this moment that he would never leave her side and he would protect her to the rest of his life.

Chuck and Blair made it before the ambulance and the police, Chuck made Carter sign the custody papers before sending him away in his private jet. He knew that if the police came first they would throw him in jail but Chuck didn't want his sister to present her statements or remember him in any way. He wanted her to have a new life and forget her old one so he decided he would send him away where he would be spending the rest of his life far away from them. As soon as the ambulance arrived they took Serena to the hospital to take care of her. After all the events, she didn't lose conscience which was a good sign but however she didn't say a thing. She was really shocked to see Dan beating Carter, her best friend and her step brother after so long. She had no idea how they all got there and she honestly didn't care, the only thing she cared for was the reassurance of her best friend promising her she was safe from now on without having to see Carter ever again. Amy was holding her mother all the way to the hospital until the doctors took them away from her blaming herself for what her father did to her. If she hadn't asked for help, her mother wouldn't be at the hospital now and she wouldn't be in pain. However, Dan's arms around her were putting some reassurance in her as he assured her that it wasn't her fault and that her mother's going to get better. They all stood in the hospital hallway praying that Serena would be fine and that she wouldn't have any damage. The doctor came by and told them that they did all the results, she had a fractured leg and a broken hand, there is no internal bleeding and everything looked fine except for her bruises here and there. She needed a couple days at the hospital but she was still not talking so the doctor decided she could use the help of a psychiatric.

* * *

Dan, Blair, Chuck and Amy entered Serena's room to see her wide awake looking out of the windows. The door opened and closed and they were sure she heard it but yet she didn't move her head. Amy ran and held her mother in her arms apologizing over and over again and kissing her everywhere telling her that Carter was far away and that he won't be a burden anymore. She was telling her how happy she was and that she couldn't wait for her to get better so they could finally live the life they wanted. Tears were running down Serena's face as she gripped her daughter's hand as if she's telling her she agrees with her. Even though she was hooked to an iv and had bruises all over her body, her eyes were shining from happiness that she's finally free, that she got her life back, that her friends are right there beside her, that _he_ didn't forget about her. Blair was caressing her hair and soothing her with words already planning all their shopping trips and their sleepovers.

Blair and Chuck decided to leave and they told Serena they would take care of Amy until she got out of the hospital after Dan insisted that he wanted to stay with her in case she needed anything at night. As everyone left Dan stood next to her and held her hands in his own running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Serena, I know that you can't talk or you don't want to talk but I'm pretty sure you can listen. From this day on, your life will be a whole different. As soon as you leave the hospital we will look for a house for you and Amy to live in. I don't want you to live in the same house you used to be with him. I promise you everything would get better, and you'll have me right by your side the whole journey. You know we couldn't do anything to help you. I knew that he wasn't treating you well but I had no idea he was abusing you or else I would've saved you a long time ago. As soon as Amy told us about you me, Chuck and Blair decided to act on it and it took us less than a week to get you out of there so you should know that we all still care. Because honestly, how could we not? You helped us all before and it's our time to help you now so please work with us and try and get better." Serena was crying so hard she held to Dan's hand as if they were her chance of living. Without saying a word, she moved herself and Dan knew it was her invitation for him to sleep next to her. As soon as Dan placed himself beside her she clung to him and closed her eyes feeling secure for the first time in twelve years.

 **This is the last you'll hear from Carter. It's a pure Dan and Serena fanfic from now on. Hope you like it. review if you want me to continue:)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks since that day and Serena still hasn't said a word or made a move other than the hand grip and the visits to the hospital. She wasn't making any kind of movements, not even a head nodding and they were so worried she might never be able to return the same despite the doctor assuring them that it may take some time but she will eventually get better. They have tried everything to get her to talk but nothing was working. Serena and Amy were staying at Chuck and Blair's place waiting for her to get better so she could choose a home to live in. Amy, Blair and Dan took turns with feeding her and cleaning her. The doctor told them that every patient uses a different kind of grief after going with what she's gone through and she chose staying still to be hers.

It was lunch time and was Amy's turn to feed her mother. She sat on the bed placing the food tray on a nearby table to help her mom sit up. After adjusting her to the right position, she took the tray in her hands and began to feed her. Serena had a blank stare in her eyes and Amy couldn't hold it anymore she decided to say what's on her mind even if it may cause her mother harm.

"You know I thought that I made the right choice by calling Dan and asking for his help, but you're making me regret it. I thought that after leaving the house we could finally live a peaceful life just me and you with no worries. I thought that everything would be okay but I guess I was wrong! I mean look at you. I know that you were beaten everyday and you were constantly abused but at least you talked, at least you acted. It appears that saving you made more harm than it did good. When I was younger and saw Carter beating you, I would stand at the top of the stairs looking at you feeling like I was a failure that I could not do anything to stop it so I vowed that when the day comes I would do everything in my power to help you. I used to observe every move he made towards you and when he finally stopped I would run to my room crying so hard and waiting for you to come and soothe me and assure me that you're okay. You used to caress my hair and tell me all the right things. Your voice was my only strength mama and now it's gone. Your voice was the only way I would know if you're okay. How can I know if you're okay now? How could I know if I made the right choice or if I messed up? I feel like I've been so selfish, like it was my fault for wanting to live a better life with you and I'm truly sorry if you think that I didn't make the right choice but now that I think about it, I would do the same thing again if I could go back in time because I would rather have a silent mom that no mother at all because we both know it was a matter of months before he killed you. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and that I respect whatever way you chose to live your life and I will never give up on you." Serena had tears running all over her cheeks and Amy held her face with both of her hands whipping her tears away and then she took her mother in her hands hugging her tight and rubbing her back only to be surprised by Serena's hands that enveloped her too. Amy couldn't believe that her mother did that for her that even in her time of grief she decided to assure her daughter that she made the right choice by hugging her. Amy called everyone to let them see what was happening, she wasn't able to move, she couldn't believe her mother was holding her again. Blair, Dan and Chuck ran to the duo and hugged them both forming with tears forming in all of their eyes.

* * *

Serena's interaction gave them all hope and they were all talking to her knowing that she was listening even if she's not making any sign of it. Dan entered Serena's room and sat to a chair next to her holding her hand.

"I was with Amy at your old house today and I found this box. I can't believe you're still keeping it." He said as he opened the paper sheets and started reading their story hoping she would make any kind of improvement after hearing it with his voice.

"Do you remember the night I gave it to you? I'm pretty sure you do. You know it's still the best night of my life and it will be for the rest of my life. Nothing can top it. I loved you since that night and I haven't stopped loving you since then. I know that you may think that after twelve years I stopped loving you or I forgot about you but I didn't. I never did stop not for a second, through all the years not a day went by without you crossing my mind, not a night went by without wishing you were right here by my side. I know that you probably don't feel the same and I don't care as long as I have you back even if it means us being just friends. But I miss you so much Serena, I miss your laugh and your voice and your everything." He approached her and kissed her forehead before getting up and heading to the door. As he held the door knob with his hands and before turning the door open he heard what his ears yearned for. That smooth angelic voice that he hadn't heard in years stopped him in tracks preventing him from making any move whatsoever. He thought that he was hallucinating and imagining her saying " I do". It felt like hours before he turned and he realized she wasn't laying down anymore but sitting up looking at him with a small smile across her face.

"Wha-? How? What?" Dan was saying anything and everything he was in deep shock and Serena was really amused by the way he was acting.

"I do" she said more loud this time.

"I do what? You do what? Serena oh my god you voice talking you are talking what how?"

"I still feel the same way" she said not moving her eyes from his. After hearing Dan's words she felt good about herself. The person who saved her once did it all over again putting ease into her, making her realize that she could still be loved, she could still live a normal life. that was everything she needed to hear and he knew once again how to make everything feel better. She decided that twelve years without him were enough and she wasn't about to lose any more second. Dan sat on the bed hugging her tight and holding her face once and then to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that the love of his life is finally back.

 **It's a short chapter but I had to post it and fix Serena once and for all. I'm not sure if I should keep writing this fic. I hope you like it please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's really frustrating to write a story that's not being read by many people but I decided that it wouldn't be fair to the few people that are actually reading it so there it is. Chapter 7**

Dan was still living at the loft in Brooklyn which was small in comparison of what Serena and Amy used to live in so the pair decided they would buy a home and move in together without wasting any more minute without each other. They decided to find a place at the upper east side near Chuck and Blair's house. Amy was really excited to see Dan and Serena together, she was dreaming of what it would be like them as a family, what it would feel like for her to actually have someone who cares about her other than her mother. It's been less than two months since she met Dan Blair and Chuck and they're already treating her like they knew her from the day she's born. Dan was spoiling her rotten, taking her to all the places she wished to visit, even though Amy was born in New York and lived there her whole life, she hadn't visited much in it, other than the occasional school trips Carter wouldn't take her anywhere so Dan decided he would change that. Dan, Serena and Amy would go the whole day and explore New York like the perfect family. Serena was getting better by the day, she was really relaxed to have all her friends beside her, and Dan made sure she was always content. Her and Dan's relationship was working great, they haven't changed that much, they still liked the same stuff. Although moving in together may seem like they're rushing it, but Dan and Serena were taking things really slow physically to make sure that them getting back together had nothing to do with the lust they held for each other.

Dan and Serena were wandering in a house that was put out for sale, it was a big family house with 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room and outside the house was a beautiful garden that needed a lot of work.

"So what do you think?" said Dan as he approached Serena that was standing near the window examining the surroundings.

"As you wish" she replied. Dan hated how Serena's confidence vanished over the years, the girl that used to make speeches in front of hundreds of people couldn't express her opinion in front of one.

"Serena it's your house too you should have a say in this" he said in a voice that sounded like he was yelling at her. Serena jerked back putting her hands over her head and kneeling in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry what do you want me to say? Please don't hit me I didn't mean to upset you" Serena was shaking and looking at the ground without daring to look to Dan's. _Tomorrow, tomorrow I love you tomorrow._ She kept singing the song in her head. Whenever Carter used to hit her, she would be humming this rhyme hoping she will get a chance to live another day. Dan kneeled down removing her hands from her head and hugging her tight, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead repetitively assuring her he wasn't going to hurt her, not now or ever.

"Hey hey you're okay now, look at me baby please just look at me" he said as he put his fingers down her chin to lift her head as her eyes met his he began to talk" listen baby I would never hurt you, I wasn't yelling at you and I'm sorry if you mistook it as yelling. I just want you to feel comfortable in our house that's why I thought you should have a say in this. Okay?" Serena nodded like a kid that's being told what he should do. Her grip on Dan's shirt was really strong that her knuckles turned white.

"Okay so do you think you would like to live here? You, me and Amy? Because if you don't we could look for another place to stay."

"No I really like it here" she said as she lowered her eyes once again afraid that Dan wouldn't be pleased with her answer.

"Serena please look at me, do you really like it here or you're just saying that. I promise you if you don't like it we can look for another place"

"It's not that I, uh forget it I like it here" she said not daring to look into his eyes.

"Baby…" he said waiting for her to look at him but Serena's eyes darted anywhere but in his direction.

"Baby" he repeated once again gaining the same response-or lack of response- from her so he took her chin for the second time and made her look in his eyes.

"Please tell me what's on your mind, Serena that's going to be our house forever, you, me and Amy. That's how it's going to be from now on. Do you see us 5 years from now living in this house?"

"Dan, this is a really beautiful house but I have a feeling it's a sad one. I mean look at that garden, the family moved out not a year ago and it seems that it hadn't been touched in years. I feel like the family that used to live here wasn't happy, and who knows maybe they were like me. But if you want to live here we can live here" Serena gulped terrified that she said too much. Was she being stupid? Maybe. Did Dan think she was stupid? Never.

"Okay, we still have a lot of places to look in. that house will be off the list" he said as he took her in his arms and lead her out of the door.

* * *

A two floors house, with the top floor containing 5 bedrooms and 5 washing rooms, a small room that could be used as Dan's office and a closet room for Serena and Amy. And with the bottom floor containing the coziest living room with a chimney, a dining room and an opening to a small garden and a pool. As Serena stepped in this house, she started to imagine how it's going to be. Her and Dan, sitting by the chimney drinking hot chocolate and watching TV. Hosting a barbecue at their garden with all their family and friends there. Amy lounging by the pool with her friends. That was it she thought to herself.

"So do you like it?" asked Dan smirking as he already knew the answer.

"I love it. This is it Dan. This is our new beginning." She said still admiring every inch of what's soon going to be their house.

"I know, by the look on your face you look like you won the lottery."

"I actually won something better" she said as she approached him putting her hands around his neck.

"Mhhmm… and what would that be?"

"Your heart" she said barely above a whisper causing Dan to close the gap between them and kiss her passionately. After they broke apart he told her that they still have to show it to Amy to make sure she would love to stay in it and they will buy it if she agrees.

* * *

The moving went smoothly, Dan refused to move anything from the old house afraid that it would bring back memories, Lily and Blair helped Serena furnish the house because they knew if they left it to Dan the house would be multicolored. Serena knew how to pick furniture that resembled to her and Dan combined and she had fun decorating it. Dan, Serena and Amy decided to host a party to welcome everybody in their new home. The dinner would be held at seven and Dan decided he and Serena could host a barbecue at the garden much to Blair's displease whining about it being to mainstream but they didn't care they wanted something to represent them. By six thirty everyone was there, Blair, Chuck, JennyNate who was visiting New York for two weeks before returning to Florida where he's now staying, Rufus and his wife, Allison and Alex, Lily and Tony a friend of Dan with his wife Linda and his 2 children. Amy invited two of her friends, it was nice to finally be able to invite friends to come visit her, with carter in the house she was always embarrassed to introduce him to them afraid that he'll have an anger attack and embarrass her in front of her friends. There was a table where were seated Blair next to Chuck next to Nate next to Lily next to Rufus and his wife. And at the other side were seated Allison, Alex, Tony, Linda and Jenny. Dan and Serena were at the top of the table with Dan getting up every now and then to check on his barbecue. Another table held the kids with Amy, Rebecca and Sara her school friends and 14 years old Sam and his little 7 years old sister Page.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" said Dan while standing and clinging his glass making everyone look at him waiting to see what he wanted to say.

"18 years ago, I had a dream and I wanted it so bad to be true. I had a dream that I would be happily living with Serena Van Der woodsen who didn't even know my name back then might I add, and to have kids with her. The first time I saw Serena I was accidently invited to a party where I was treated cruelly by some people who may or may not be with us today" he smirked looking from Chuck to Blair who shrugged innocently. "but then I saw her and she looked me and found me lost so she decided to be nice to me and make me feel comfortable only to be taken away by her best friend. That night I saw something that nobody has seen in Serena's eyes, I saw sadness yet happiness was radiating from her smile, I saw failure yet success was her middle name and most of all I saw hope and I vowed to make all her dreams come true. After 18 years I can honestly say that I failed, I didn't know how to protect her or how to erase that sadness from her eyes but I'm glad that I can still make it up to her and I promise her today and in front of you all to give her the best life anyone can even dream of. To Serena." He said as he held his wine glass high and everyone repeated "To Serena" after him.

Serena stood speechless and kissed him in front of everyone expressing how much she loved him.

"Oh my god Amy your mom seems so in love" said Rebecca looking at them adoringly.

"Yeah I know, they're so in love. I'm just really glad to finally see her happy"

"Well enjoy her happiness because yours will soon be ruined" she told her not caring that what she said was wrong. " Wait what do you mean?" asked Amy confused at her friend's statement.

"Well they're soon going to be married and Dan will think of himself as your father and he'll treat you so bad and mend into everything. It happened with my cousin's best friend, her stepdad even made her leave home and sent her to a boarding school because he didn't want her to be living with them in the house. So anyway are you coming to the party this Friday?" she continues as if what she just said would mean nothing.

 _Dan loves me, he would never do that to me. Or would he?_ Questions were going through her head but she decided to forget the subject for now and just enjoy her time with her friends.

 **More coming soon... Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Dan woke up and looked at his right to find the most beautiful girl with her hair falling on her forehead and the most innocent smile ever. He couldn't believe how lucky he was the last couple of months and that after years of waiting Serena was finally his. Dan decided to surprise her with some breakfast in bed so he silently rolled out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen only to find Amy sitting on one of the kitchen stools holding a glass of water and lost in her thoughts.

"Hey you" he said calmly afraid to startle her. He turned around her and kissed her cheek. Amy replied with a slight smile and said hi back.

"Why are you up this early?" he asked opening the refrigerator and picking up some eggs.

"Uhh… I had a lot on my mind and I'm still not used to the house. What about you?"

"Well I decided to treat Serena with some breakfast in bed, the moving must have been tiring to her so she deserves some time to relax" Amy smiled at Dan's statement, she was really happy that he took care of her mother and that he cared about her more than he cared about himself. "She will appreciate that. Do you want me to help you?"

"No it's okay I can handle it, I tell you what why don't you pick a place so we can spend the day after eating breakfast? Just you, me and Serena?" Dan could sense that Amy wasn't feeling well so he decided that it would be best if they went for a road trip or something to clear her mind. Amy nodded her head enthusiastically approving Dan's idea.

"Hey Dan?" "Mhhm?" he replied looking up at her. "Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Dan stopped what he's doing and approached her looking straight into her eyes. " I promise you she will not only return to her old self but better. We just need to give her some time to adjust to her new life." tears rolled down Amy's cheeks and Dan hugged her tight trying to take her pain away. It wasn't easy to see your mother change in a day and for something your father did. Dan understood what was Amy going through, he was afraid too but he wouldn't let anyone sense it and he wanted to make everything in his power to help Serena.

* * *

" _So no one told you life was gonna be this way"_ Dan let go of the wheel to clap with the song that he and Amy were singing while driving.

" _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

" _I'll be there for you " screamed Dan "When the rain starts to pour "replied Amy._

" _I'll be there for you" "Like I've been there before"_

" _I'll be there for you" "Cause you're there for me too"_

" _You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that"_

" _I'll be there for you" joined Serena laughing hysterically "When the rain starts to pour" Amy couldn't believe her mother was singing and having fun with them._

" _I'll be there for you" "Like I've been there before"_

" _I'll be there for you" "Cause you're there for me too"_

As soon as the song finished Dan stopped the car and headed to Serena's door, he opened it and took her out of the car and into his arms kissing her while he spun her around.

"God Serena I love you so much! Thank you thank you." he repeated as he kissed her. Amy got up of the car too and held her mother not wanting to let go. She was finally getting her mom back and she knew it all had to do with Dan.

The rest of the drive went smoothly; they were singing the low and high notes laughing hysterically as they missed all the notes and enjoying the moment. Dan finally parked the car on the top of the hill where they decided they would picnic. They had already packed a basket full of food and decided they wanted to spend the day somewhere far away where no one will know them. The view was magnificent, the sun was shining and nothing but the sound of the waterfall could be heard. Dan put two blankets on the floor where they sat down and ate. Soon after, Serena was sleeping on Dan's lap while he stroked her hair and Amy was laying down listening to songs on her iPod. Dan then placed a blanket down Serena's head and got up calling Amy to get up with him. They headed to the car's trunk where there was two rollers one for Amy and one for Dan.

"Do you know how to use them?" he asked looking at her enthusiastic face.

"Uhh… no actually" she said embarrassed. "Well that's great, my dad taught me how to ride and I always dreamt of the day that I would teach my childr… I mean someone how to do it" he choked at his mistake. It's true that Dan already considered Amy as his child but he knew she wasn't thinking the same thing so it was weird calling her his kid or anything.

Serena woke up and looked around her only to find Dan and Amy playing together. Dan was holding Amy's hand and they were skating. They looked so cute with their helmets on and Serena wanted nothing than to join them but she thought she should leave them to bond so she pretended to be sleeping. Half an hour later, Serena got up and headed towards them and held Dan from the back placing her arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Hey beautiful how did you sleep?" he asked turning around so he could hold her properly.

"Good. Although It would've been better if you were next to me" she smirked kissing him on the lips and smiling into the kiss. "Oh believe me if I was next to you we wouldn't be sleeping" he purred seductively into her ear. "Mhhmm, we'll try that theory tonight" she said as she touched his chest and went over to Amy after slapping Dan on the butt.

"Hey hun, you had fun with Dan?" "Yes mom look what he taught me to do" she said as she made a full turn around the place managing to get back to Serena without tripping or falling. "Wow look at you. it's like you've been practicing your whole life." she said proud to see her daughter this happy. "Ehh she's alright she still can't beat the Dan" he said as he held his arms out posing to show them his muscles. The girls laughed so hard at him pushing him on the ground. "I'm pretty sure no one can beat the Dan" said Serena mimicking the way he said it and joining him on the floor with Amy. "Say you're sorry" "Never" she answered.

"Hey Amy I bet you don't know that but your mom is the most ticklish person in the world" he said as he started to tickle her with her laughing her heart out begging him to stop. "Mmm… maybe her daughter is to what do you think Serena should I test this theory?" he asked and began tickling Amy with one hand and Serena with the other. They were both rolling on the floor laughing so hard asking him to stop but Dan wouldn't stop. "Fine fine. You're the strongest man alive and no one can beat you with skating and with everything else." "Now was that so hard?" he asked as he got up and held his arms out helping them to get up too.

* * *

"Thank you so much for today, both me and Amy needed this." She said as she joined him in bed putting her arms around him and reposing her head on his chest.

"I know, I really enjoyed my time with you both. You and Amy are the two most important people in my life right now and making sure you're happy is my job" he said as he kissed her forehead. Serena tilted her head to capture his lips with her own and she made herself comfortable as she placed one hand around his neck playing with his hair and the other on his shoulder while she sat on his lap putting her legs on each side of his. The kiss grew more passionate and Serena opened her mouth slightly allowing Dan's tongue to massage hers. Serena started unbuttoning Dan's shirt and she pushed it down his shoulders feeling his muscles contract with each movement of his. What happened next was not seen by anyone of them, just as Dan started removing her night robe Serena burst out in tears covering her ears with her hands and putting her head between her legs. Dan held her immediately stroking her back and whispering assurance in her ear. After a couple of minutes Serena's sobs turned to little weeps and her breathing calmed down.

"I'm really sorry Dan. It's just that he used to make me do it. He was, he would come home drunk and he would wake me up in the middle of the night just to sleep with me. I can't I can't do it! He hurt me so much I'm so sorry."

"Hey hey calm down. I never asked you to do it. I will wait for you for however long it takes. I love you so much." "I'm sorry are you mad?" she asked and looked at him just as she did so many years ago. He stroked her hair and held her tight pushing her with him so they would sleep in each other's arms."I'll never be mad at you. Good night beautiful"

 **Review if you like it :) I'll try and update at least once a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You know since Christmas is coming I was thinking it would be nice for me and Serena to travel somewhere, Paris maybe. Do you think she'll like it?" Dan and Amy were sitting in the living room watching tv. There was still 5 days till Christmas and Dan was thinking so hard on what to get Serena. Serena was at Blair's place helping her plan the wedding.

"Yeah she'll love it" Amy lied. _They're going on a trip without me. What's next? Kicking me in a plane and throwing me off to some boarding school? Well that's if they're even bothered with a plane ticket. They might as well throw me off the streets._

"Okay but I'm gonna need you to keep it a secret. I'm going to surprise her." "Sure. I won't say a word."

* * *

Back at Blair's place.

"Well everything is ready, your dress is done. Don't go and get yourself pregnant before my wedding." Joked Blair, well it wasn't entirely a joke a blind person could see how in love were Dan and Serena.

"Yeah as if." She said barely a mumble but loud enough for Blair to hear her. "What do you mean? Aren't you happy with Dan S? I know that it feels like you owe him so much but you don't, if you're not happy you should leave him"

"No, god I'm the happiest I've ever been, but he on the other hand, I'm not sure if he's happy with me. Blair it's been four months and we still haven't slept together. I feel like I'm never going to be ready, he said that he'd wait but it's so unfair to him. " she said as she placed her head in Blair's lap so that her best friend could stroke her hair, a sign that always brought security to Serena.

"Oh S, Humphrey knows what you've gone through and he knows that it's not that easy for you. Serena over the years me and Dan had remained friends and there wasn't one time where we met and he didn't mention you, the boy was still in love with you even when you were married and with a child. Dan would move mountains for you and he most certainly won't leave you because of that stupid reason. I know that eventually you will be ready don't pressure yourself into anything and it'll all work out."

"Thanks B I really needed to hear that. I gotta go Dan and Amy are probably waiting for me"

"Hey Ame I forgot to put down forks go and get us three." Dan, Serena and Amy were having dinner in the living room when Dan asked her that.

"No." she snapped at him.

"What?" he said back confused about the way she was acting.

"I said no. you don't get to talk me the way you are, you didn't even ask for it! Just because I asked your help back then doesn't mean you can boss me around"

"What? Why are you talking to me like that?" Dan's voice has risen a little. He was still confused, it was the first time Amy treated him this way.

"It's none of your business, I can talk in any way and any tone and you don't get to say anything. You are not my dad nor will you ever be, okay? Just put that in mind"

"Oh" was all what Dan was able to manage. Maybe Amy was right, he was acting like she was his girl when the truth is, she wasn't. Heartbroken, he stood up and went straight to the garden without saying another word. Amy instantly regretted the way she acted but she wasn't going to let it show. She stood up and just as she was leaving the table her mother's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" "What mom? You're going to defend him aren't you?"

"I don't get it where is this all coming from? Amy I thought you liked Dan. I asked you if you wanted to move to this house with him and you agreed. It's not like I forced you in anything."

"Well when I agreed to this life I didn't know you were going to forget about me and throw me off when you got the chance" Amy said as she tapped the table hard and ran to her bedroom locking it.

Serena couldn't believe what was happening. How could Amy think this was what they were going to do with her? Serena knew that it wasn't easy for a girl to lose her dad and live with another man so she decided she wanted to give her some time, so instead of following her daughter Serena headed towards the garden only to find Dan laying down the grass and looking at the stars. Serena plucked herself next to him resting her head on her hand and looking at him.

"Hey" she said in the most innocent voice he had ever heard. Dan turned his head and gave her a small smile before he re adjusted his head to look at the stars again.

"Dan… tell me what are you thinking? You know Amy didn't mean what she said" Dan was still not saying a word. " Dan talk to me please"

"You heard what she said, she is right I'm not her dad and I had no right to say those things to her."

"You didn't say anything wrong, she probably misses her dad and she acted that way out of anger. It's not your fault"

"Well it sure looked my fault when you sat down silently listening to her yelling at me" "What did you want me to do Dan? Yell at her? Hit her? Just tell me what did you want me to say?" Serena's voice was rising with each word she said. She was now standing up crossing her hands across her chest protecting her.

"Telling her to stop coming on me would've been nice. But no you must have been enjoying it seeing me getting yelled at by a 12 years old. But you know what? I don't blame her she was raised by a monster it's no surprise that she's " Dan instantly stopped talking already regretting what was about to come out of his mouth.

"That she's what Dan? A monster too? " "You know I didn't mean it this way. I was just mad. I'm sorry" he said as he approached her trying to hold her hands only to be surprised by her jerking off.

"A person can't say a thing unless he means it. Get out Dan. Get the fuck out of the house" she said looking at him and holding her tears from coming down. She didn't want to seem weak. Not after he insulted her daughter in front of her.

Serena couldn't believe what was happening, one second her life was great with her daughter and her boyfriend and the next thing she knows her boyfriend left and Amy is locked up in her room. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. Serena stopped on Amy's door and knocked.

"Amy it's me open up please." The door opened in no time and Serena was surprised to see Amy with tears running down her cheek. "Honey it's okay, everything's going to be okay. Now please relax and tell me what was that all about."

"B-Becca told me about her cousin's friend whose mother married some other man and they sent her to a boarding school. I don't want to go to a boarding school mom, I want to stay here with you but Dan's going to kick me out of the house soon I know he will."

"Amy Dan's not going to kick you out, you know that I would never let that happen. I couldn't live a day without you let alone my whole life, Amy, for me you're it. When it comes to you, I would pick you over everything else, so don't ever think that's possible." "I know mom but he's going to make you let me go. He will make you chose and you'll chose him because we both know that he's the reason for your happiness"

"Well that's where you're wrong. He's not the reason of my happiness. You and him, us being a family is the reason of my happiness, Amy I'm not going to lie to you, I love Dan so much, he means the world to me but so do you." Amy hugged her mother so tight, holding her and never wanting to let go.

"Stop crying please, you just really need to know that I could never give up on you. do you promise me to never think that anymore?" Amy nodded in her mother chest. "Yes mama I promise. Never again, i'm really sorry"

"That's okay now calm down and go wash your face so we can finish dinner"

Not 10 minutes later Amy went downstairs to find her mother sitting alone on the table waiting for her to join in.

"Where's Dan?" she asked as she took place on the table.

"Dan left" said Serena not daring to look in her daughter's eyes. "Oh my god it's all my fault. I'm really sorry mom I didn't mean for him to leave I'll call him right away and apologize"

"No. Dan leaving had nothing to do with you. we had a little fight and it's for the best." "Is he ever coming back mom?" "I don't know honey we'll see"

That night both Dan and Serena slept in the bed alone holding the pillow and wishing they didn't act that way. Dan was blaming himself for calling Amy aggressive when he really thought she was right to act this way. And Serena was blaming herself for not listening to Dan and kicking him out of his own house for a word that he didn't even say.

 **Well a story is not a story without some drama now is it? I know that all the chapters are short but it's better than nothing.**

 **I also wanted to say that I'm working on another derena fic so do you think i should publish it now or should i wait until i finish this one?**

 **My birthday is tomorrow so how about a review as a birthday present? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom it's stupid. He's been gone for two days aren't you gonna fix this?" since the night Dan left they didn't hear from him. He was so ashamed of himself that he hadn't even tried to apologize again. Serena on the other hand wasn't hurt. Kicking him out of the house wasn't intended and she wasn't mad of the things he said. Serena knew Dan so much, she was the only one that knew how hurt he was after Milo had been taken away from him by Georgina and she knew how much Amy's words has hurt him. Even though Dan knew that Amy wasn't his daughter, hearing the words from her mouth had affected him more than it should. He really hoped there would come a day when she took him as her father but she made sure he understood that that day will never come.

"Actually about that, I have an idea" she said as she took her daughter's hand and ran to Dan's office.

Two days can go really fast if you're happy or extremely slow if you drove the love of your life away. Dan came to the loft that night and never left it ordering food and watching tv the whole day. He hated himself. He couldn't believe what had he done but he knew that Serena wouldn't forgive him before she cooled down so he decided he should give her as much time as she needs hoping that she will take him back. Dan had already bought tickets to Paris for him and Serena to go to and an extra ticket for Amy which was set after 4 days so she could join them and they could go together to Disneyland Paris. Dan promised himself that he will go on Christmas eve to visit them even if Serena didn't call him.

* * *

 **Dan I need you fast come home ASAP- S**

Dan had read the message the moment he got out of the shower, he was only dressed in a black short and a white wife beater with a snow shoes. It was freezing outside but Dan couldn't find anything else to wear since his clothes were already moved to his new house and he needed to wear anything in order to get to Serena as fast as he can. He hailed down a cab; the taxi driver was looking at him like some kind of a lunatic.

Dan ran towards the door and opened it using his keys only to be surprised by an overly decorated house with a Christmas tree and the two most important girls in his life sitting under it wearing the most beautiful smiles. Dan looked at them in awe as they giggled at his sight. Serena got up and walked towards him, she stopped two steps in front of him waiting for him to take everything in. Dan was looking straight into her eyes searching for any sign of doubt before making his move and he found none. He took a step after another one and held his hands out waiting for her to fill them, to make him complete again. Serena jumped right into his arms and hugged him tight with her hands playing with the curls on the back of his neck. They both broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" they said it at the same time cracking a smile after it. Dan held Serena's face and kissed her the sweetest kiss which made her eyes water with love. He wiped away her tear and told her he loved her.

"I love you even more. You can't imagine how much. But baby what on earth are you wearing?" she said joking to break the seriousness.

"You told me you needed me I thought something was wrong. I didn't even see what I was wearing"

"Well then go up and change so we can prepare dinner together" "Yeah sure I just need to talk to Amy for a minute. Can you leave us alone?" "I'll be at the kitchen" she pecked him on the lips and swayed herself to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Amy." He started as he approached her and sat right beside her praying she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"No Dan I'm the one that should be sorry. I just thought that you were going to kick me out of the house and send me to a boarding school. And then you told me about your plan to visit mom in Paris and I thought that since you were starting to go on trips without me than maybe the idea of you sending me away was real."

"What? Are you kidding me? Kicking you away? Amy I would leave the house the minute you ask me to because I promised I would do anything for you. I was just so caught up in my dreams that we were a perfect little family I forgot to respect my limits. I never should have yelled at you and it won't happen again. Can you try and forget everything that happened and we can have a clean start?" Amy nodded and they hugged before they went to the kitchen to prepare Christmas Eve's dinner.

* * *

Dan, Serena and Amy decided to celebrate this year's Christmas just them three since it was their first year together. They wanted some alone time. Serena had cooked dinner with the help of her boyfriend and daughter and they were now gathered in the living room on a blanket since they decided dinner on the floor next to the fireplace was the coziest thing to do.

"This chicken is amazing! I know that it was only for 4 days but I missed your cooking." exclaimed Dan.

"Well that's good because you're going to be eating my cooking for the rest of your life" she said as she approached him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Uhh guys! Please it's already awkward sitting with you next to the chimney. You don't have to make it more weird." Joked Amy as she faked disgust. Even though Amy showed that she didn't like seeing them kissing, she did. It was nice to see her mom happy with someone she loves.

"Fine we'll stop. How about we open gifts?" both girls nodded in unison and they got up and headed towards the tree where the gifts were splattered under. Serena started with her trip to Paris thanking Dan and kissing him. It was the main gift which meant the world to her. He also bought her a sweater and a perfume. Amy was really surprised by her gift from Dan too. She didn't think she would be joining them on their trip and going do Disney land had always been her dream. She hated herself for thinking that Dan could ever give up on her. Her mom brought her a heart necklace with matching earrings which she wore right away. Dan waited for last, the faces of Serena and Amy after opening his gifts were something he wouldn't miss for the world. There was two gifts for Dan, he started by the once that Amy handed him first. He opened and found a cup of coffee with _"World's best dad"_ written on. Dan's eyes watered at Amy's gift thinking it was her way of apologizing for what she said and that she indeed took him as her dad. Dan hugged Amy tight kissing her on the forehead. Next was a rectangular wrapping of what seemed like a file. Dan tore the gift wrapping and found a brown file. He opened it and inside found adoption papers, his eyes were wide open and his mouth gaped. That's when Serena started talking.

"Dan we've been living together for 4 months now and you've been nothing but a great father to Amy. We both decided that it would be a real pleasure for you to adopt her and be responsible of her that's of course if you want to. Amy would really like to have you as a father and if you do too all you have to do is sign right here." Dan looked back and forth from Serena and Amy looking at their smiles. He was speechless; he couldn't believe that Amy really wanted him to be her father. Dan ran to his office and brought a pen and signed in front of them.

* * *

"I don't want anything more than to be your dad Ame. I love you so much thank you"

It was 2 am and Amy had already been sleeping. Dan and Serena were still on the floor in front of the fireplace just enjoying each other's company without saying a word. Dan would squeeze Serena now and then making sure he wasn't dreaming. His life couldn't get any better.

"Promise me never to kick me out of the house again" he broke the silence talking in her hair as he kissed her between his words.

"Never again. I can't live without you Dan." She said as she kissed him firmly on the lips placing her hands on his shoulders and sitting on his lap. The kiss became more and more passionate. They broke up to get some air and Dan was surprise by Serena removing her shirt to expose her black bra.

"What are you doing?" he asked barely managing to keep his eyes away from her body. "I think we both waited enough. Love me Dan. Make me yours and only yours." With that Dan turned her and placed her back on the blanket placing himself on top of her. They were moving in rhythm with passion and lust burning between them. Dan couldn't find any time in his life where he was this happy with his girlfriend between his arms and his daughter sleeping peacefully upstairs. They both came done simultaneously and they lay tangled in each other's not being able to say a word. They were complete and nothing could break them apart. They were a family. Dan whispered sweet nothing into Serena's ear telling her he loved her and kissing her until she dozed into sleep in his arms. Dan followed her as soon as she slept and they both dreamed of what the future would bring to them.

 **The END.**

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this story. Another Derena fic is coming soon. Thank you for all your reviews. Kayla and Lia thank you so much for your support this story was continued just for you two because I know how much it sucks reading a fanfic and not being able to know what happens next.**


End file.
